


a hand in a hand to slip

by dovahfiin



Series: out on the side of the hill [3]
Category: Silent Hill (2006), Silent Hill (Video Game Series), Silent Hill Revelations, Silent Hill: Revelation 3D (2012)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Other, Religious Fanaticism, Silent Hill References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 22:30:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12780987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovahfiin/pseuds/dovahfiin
Summary: She should have suffered along with the rest of them.Armed with knowledge from beyond the veil, Cybil explains why she didn't.





	a hand in a hand to slip

She doesn't want to ask. Knowing means that she's to blame; knowing means that she is complicit in the slaughter. Here stands Cybil, protector of Rose, vigilant of Sharon. Not dead, not dead, not dead.

"Who are you?"

The machinations of Silent Hill, the nightmares created by her daughter - Cybil may yet burst into flame or split in two for all she knows. If she knows this world at all anymore.

"You know. I was burned at the stake while you watched." The words fall from her mouth like the shredded flesh that rises when the darkness comes, flying into the air to join the ever-present ash. "There's nothing you could have done then, but there is now."

She had come back with Rose. They had escaped and returned again, knowing that their lives were given to this place and this time. There was only space enough to push Sharon through, and they sacrificed themselves to the hate so that the girl may live. It was wrong, all wrong. Dahlia crumples to the ground.

"You shouldn't have come back. She will keep taking now that her thirst has been slaked. She will not stop."

"There was no way for all of us to return. Rose tried."

"This place yields more than monsters. There are yet men of flesh and bone and they will not allow the girl to live without the visions. The visions will bring her here, to the hungry maw, until she too is absolved."

Cybil shakes her head. "There is no absolution. Alessa has tasted vengeance. The gates of hell swing wide."

The world before her changes, and Cybil is gone. Dahlia, still on her knees, is sitting in Alessa's hospital room. It is not the decayed edifice born of hatred, but it is clean - white sheets, cream walls, bleeping machines keeping her daughter alive.

An impossibly raspy, disembodied voice coming from all angles calls to her. "Mother, come. I would speak with you."

"Alessa? Please, Alessa, please -"

The plastic enclosure is opaque save for a viewing screen, which Dahlia approaches carefully. Cybil is there again, watching intently. The world shifts in and out of past and present so quickly, and there's no time to prepare.

"Mother, do you know why you live?"

"No, my dearest. You should have given me the same fate as the others, yet you looked at me, you looked at me my darling child and you did not command the wave of your hatred to engulf me. Why?"

"Because there is another." There is no one in the bed. The sheets are starched, pulled up and carefully creased to a pillow that has not cradled a weary head. There's no blood. The blood is gone, the ash is gone. There is nothing but the voice.

"Where are you?"

"I am inside of Sharon. In due course I will call her to this place, and she will take the mantle of my rage. My daughter will suffer my fate, and the absolution will cleanse us all."

"When does it end, this revenge?"

The voice offers a low, menacing chuckle. "Never."

The world shifts yet again, and they are returned to the sanctuary of the church. The alarm tolls the hour, and Rose is alongside Cybil in another instant. It's all too fast. The world is moving and changing too quickly. Something is wrong. Something is foul and it's in the air and Dahlia is choking.

"Her presence has grown tenfold. Her sovereignty over this world is so acute as to be potentially fatal. How did this happen?"

"She transcended herself when she brought me back. I can't explain it. How do you describe the birth of a god?"

**Author's Note:**

> The video games go down the rabbit hole of what Silent Hill is.
> 
> I want to combine the depth of the games with the films, and what I got was an interesting little stream of consciousness mess.


End file.
